


Daughter of Batman

by PrettyPrincessPeach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Underage, Bisexual Damian Wayne, DAMIAN WAYNE IS A GIRL, Dahlia is his name, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Damian Kyle, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian Wayne-centric, Female Damian Wayne, Good Parent Selina Kyle, I'm glad that's not a real tag, Protective Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, but he is a she
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrincessPeach/pseuds/PrettyPrincessPeach
Summary: Dahlia Al Ghul runs away from her grandfather and mother at the age of 9. She heads to Gotham in search of her father, but instead meets a woman in a tight leather cat suit.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Daughter of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female Damian Wayne story. The first few chapters focus on Dahlia and Selina's first meeting. Thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoy.

My katana tears through one more neck before I hear mother coming into the room. Everyone including me bows to her. 

“Mother.” She walks to me. 

“Dahlia, rise.” 

I stand and look into her eyes. She tucks my shoulder length hair behind my ear. 

“Go clean up, your grandfather wishes to see you.” Mother turns and whispers something to a servant, who nods and leaves the room.

I leave to my private quarters making sure not to leave a trail of blood with my shoes. 

Once I reach my bathroom, I strip and throw my bloody clothes into a hamper. I go into the shower, where the water quickly turns red. I leave only when the water becomes clear again. 

Wrapped in a towel I leave the bathroom, and hear a knock. “Miss, I have come with clothes from your mother.” 

“Enter.” I move closer to my Katana unconsciously, waiting for the servant to enter. 

The woman who comes through the door is holding folded clothes. “Miss, your mother wishes for you to wear this.” She puts the clothes on my bed and bows.

“You may leave.” I wait for her to close my door, before I walk to it and lock it. 

Turning back to my bed I pick up the longest cloth. It was a green Qipao. Confused why mother would give me this I put it on.

It reaches a few inches below my knees. The left side had a slit that opened from the bottom and ended where my hip and leg met. Gold flowers decorated all over the dress starting at my flat chest. With the dress were flats, the same color as the dress, and a thigh dagger holster and a dagger, which I put on my right leg under the dress. Lastly, there were two gold leaf hair pins. I clip them to the front, top left of my hair. 

I leave my room and make my way to the gardens. 

Grandfather announced he would be in the gardens today. While there are many gardens, there is only one he visits. Mother told me that garden was where Grandfather and Grandmother would often walk through together. 

Reaching the garden, I could hear mother and grandfather were not alone. There were about three other adults, one female and two male. Turning the last corner, I joined the group. They are sitting at a rectangle table. Grandfather is the only one sitting on the right short side. Mother is sitting to the left of him, and an empty chair next to her. To the right of grandfather are the other three adults, the woman in the middle. Grandfather’s eyes instantly go to me.

“Hafida, come.” Grandfather waves me over. As I sit next to mother, multiple servants come with food. They place wine down for everyone, and water for me. 

I glare at the cup. 

“Young one why are you putting on such an ugly face?” The woman asks. 

The woman is Korean and in her mid fifties. She has a matching wedding ring with the man sitting to her right. He is Chinese and is in his early seventies. To the left of the couple, is most likely their son, who is around twenty. 

“I am not a child, I can drink wine.” I puff my chest out. 

“I see. Well to make it fair, I will also take a glass of water.” She says, giving her cup back to a servant. 

“As will I.” The young man said, copying his mother. 

Grandfather clasps his hands together. “Hafida, you must be wondering why you're here.” He brings the cup of wine to his face as if stretching out the suspense. “This is Zhao Rui and Yeong Ara, they are very close friends of mine. And this is Zhao Jae, their son and your husband. You two are to be married tomorrow.”

Husband? Married? Grandfather tells me this as if this is old news. As confused as I am, I don't show it. I have long mastered keeping face.

I remember last week when I got my first bleeding, grandfather started making calls and my measurements were taken. It seems he was preparing for my wedding. The clothes make sense now. Zhao Rui or Zhao Jae must want me to take on their culture fashion, or an older version of it. Yeong Ara is wearing a similar outfit to me except her dress is blue. Instead of asking questions, I nod.

"Dahlia, you remember Zhao Jae." Mother says sternly. 

Of course, this isn't the first time I've met my husband and future in-laws. I remember now, I was five and they introduced us. Mother told me once I was old enough I would be his bride. Now that I am able to produce an heir, I am old enough to marry. Grandfather will need a new heir soon so there is no better time for me to get married. 

"Yes." I nod.

"Perfect." Grandfather begins to eat his food. Everyone else follows after him, the adults talking while I sit silently listening. 

"Dahlia?" Zhao Jae asks, causing my eyes to go to him. 

"Yes, Zhao Jae." He smiles and dabs his mouth with a napkin.

"You can just call me Jae." I nod at him. "Since we are both done, why don't you show me around?" 

I look to grandfather for confirmation. He nods his head, and turns back to continue his conversation with everyone else. Jae and I stand in unison. Once we leave the garden, he starts another conversation. 

"Your eyes are beautiful." 

"Thank you."

"Do you have a favorite food?"

"I like Za'atar sandwiches. You?"

"I really like Janchi-guksu." 

It goes silent again. I am not one for small talk, and he doesn't seem to know what to say. We walk into another garden. It's a lot bigger than grandfather's garden. There are lots of flowers, but there is a big section of green roses. Jae stops at the green roses and kneels to my height. He pulls a flower, making sure not to touch any thorns.

"May I?" He holds the flower close to my ear. I nod and he tucks my hair behind my ear and puts the flower in its place. He stands and holds his hand out for me to take. We walk again, leaving the garden. 

By the time we make it to what I assume is his living quarters, it is night. 

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Your grandfather has placed some night gowns and more clothes for you just in case you wanted to." He stands patiently for my answer.

Seeing as we will most likely be sharing a bed soon anyways I nod. 

After we enter the room, he brings out a nightgown for me and a sleeping outfit for himself. I leave to the bathroom, but he stops me.

"Where are you going?" He grips my shoulders, putting a little pressure on me. 

"To the bathroom to change." I respond in a monotone voice.

"No need to do that. We should get used to each other's bodies." His grip on my shoulder is starting to become painful. 

"I don't want to." I try to break free from him, but he seems unaffected. He takes his hands off me, grabbing my wrists right after. The gentle smile he's been wearing this whole time falters a little.

"Is it because we just met? That's okay, how about we get familiar with each other now." He pulls me towards the bed, making me drop my clothes. I continue to try and break my arm free, but he once again seems unaffected by it. He throws me on to the bed. I bounce a little and I feel a dip at the edge of the bed. 

"Get familiar? Stop, get off of me!" I struggle as he climbs on top of me. He trails his hands up my leg, leaving goosebumps where he touches. I began to start kicking and using more force. 

"Yes, starting tomorrow, we will begin trying to produce an heir. Let's practice today and get all our nerves out." I kick his stomach and he let out an 'oof' sound. He grabs my ankle, and any signs of gentleness leaves his face. "Stop, don't make me punish you." He scolds me.

I begin letting out whimpers as his grip on my ankle gets tighter. I try to kick him with my other foot but he stops me again. He shakes his head and tsk three times. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop." He easily flips me onto my stomach. Pulling my butt into the air and forcing my face into the mattress, muffling me. He smacks my butt once, causing me to go completely still. 

Mother has slapped and whipped me before, but this was much more embarrassing and made me more angry. He smacks my butt three more times before he starts messaging me. His hands go to my legs again, and spreads me open and kisses along my back. My hands try to reach him to push him off of me, but I can only reach my legs. My hand runs across something hard on my leg and I remember the dagger mother gave me. 

Quickly pulling it out, and slashing his arm, Jae jumps off of me and falls to the floor. When I sit up again my face is completely red, and I have tears in my eyes. It takes me a long second to get my breathing under control, and my eyes to focus. I look at the man on the floor, and see him holding his arm as red covers him, the bed, the floor, and myself. 

Not wanting to wait for him to recover, I run out the room. For some reason I can't get my thoughts together. Everything is jumbled up, my butt hurts, my legs are shaking, my hair is disheveled, and there is blood on me and the dagger in my hand. All my body knows right now is to run. 

First I thought about running to my room, but he would go there first. Instead I turn the corner to mother's room. She will talk to grandfather. Maybe they will decide to execute him, for touching me like that. Maybe they will give me permission to kill him. Then they would wait a little longer to marry me off to someone else. Or, maybe they'll give him a warning, since he is grandfather's 'friend'. No, they couldn't do that. He embarrassed me, tried to degrade me, treated me like a prostitute. Mother would never allow such shame to be put on the Al Ghul name. Even if she has to fight grandfather, she'll get rid of that vermin. Mother will know what to do. She'll know how to take care of him.

I reach mothers door, and knock. When I was little, mother taught me a series of knocks, so we can identify each other. 

When she opens the door, she looks as if she wants to say something, but stops once she sees me. Quickly yanking me into her room, she locks the door behind her. 

"Dahlia what is wrong." Her voice takes a serious tone. 

"Mother, that - that man. Jae. Zhao Jae. I can't. We can't. He needs to be taken care of. I can't marry him. I won't." I stutter around. Tring to tell her what happened, but the words won't come out. I try hard not to let my voice crack, but it doesn't seem to be working. 

"Stop." Mother put her hand up. "I want you to go into the bathroom, clean yourself up. When you come back out, I better see Dahlia Al Ghul, not some scared little girl who runs crying at insignificant things. Do you understand." 

I nod at her and fix my posture. As I walk into the bathroom, I wipe my face of tears. I take off the hairpins, shoes and the bloodied dress, placing them neatly in the corner on the floor. 

I turn the cold water on in the sink and used an extra rag under the sink to wash off my body. After my birdbath, mother hands me fresh clothes. I use a brush to fix my hair and slap my face to gain control of my face. The burning feeling on my butt, is barely a tingle now, and my legs have stopped shaking. 

The weakling who went into the bathroom just twenty minutes ago, did not come out. As if a completely different person, I calmly walked over to mother who was reading something on the couch. 

When I stop walking she put her papers down. "Now child, speak."

"Zhao Jae is not trustworthy, I would like to refuse to marry him. He is a foul, nasty, vile man." While I am able to keep my voice leveled, anger seeps thru as I think about what happened. 

"No, unacceptable." Mother states firmly. 

"Mother, that man he-he." I take a breath. "I had no issues with him at first. I even agreed to share a bed with him tonight. But then he-. Well he bent me over and beat me like a child. He tried to force me to-to submit to him. He treated me like I was some harlot." I feel my hands begin to shake, so I hide them behind my back. 

"I understand, but he is your husband. Has been since you were born. This wedding is only for his mother, who wants a more traditional ceremony. Your grandfather will not change his mind, so you cannot refuse." 

"Mother please-" 

"What did I say? You will do this ceremony. You will sleep with him again. You will produce an heir with him. And you will listen to anything that man tells you to do. He will soon be the new head, and you will soon be his wife. Now, go to your room, get yourself ready for tomorrow, and never bring this up to anyone again. Do. You. Understand." Mother stands over me, glaring me down. 

My stomach drops. Mother wouldn't make me stay with that man. She can't. I feel tears threaten to spill, but I am able to keep them in. 

"Yes mother. I apologize for my actions." I bow down. 

"Leave." She dismisses me. 

I walk into my dark room and can no longer hold in my tears. Falling to the floor as quietly as I could, I let the tears fall.

Mother didn't listen. How could she make me? Why wouldn't she agree with me. I can't be with that vermin. I won't be with. I refuse. I have to leave. Escaping is child's play, but, where would I go. I have nowhere to go. Plus, a nine year old girl walking around would catch attention. 

"My father." I whisper to myself. I remember hearing grandfather and mother talking about a man who ruled Gotham. After a long time, I found out that man was my father. Though, I can't remember his name, or how he looks, it can't be that hard to find him. "It's final. I'm going to Gotham."

I find all the blades and cash I have hidden throughout my room. I hide it all in a secret department in a small travel bag. I might need to get on a plane, so I dump random articles of clothing into the bag. I sneak out of my room to one of our many emergency escape tunnels. There are no lights and I can navigate only through muscle memory. The tunnel is cold and the floors are wet. But when I break through on the other side, I am met with a big bright moon, fresh air, and the need to run. 

I need a place to lay low for a little while so I can make an actual plan to reach Gotham. I don't need mother, or grandfather, or a husband. I can do this by myself. I know I can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. If there are any tips you have to make my writing/ this story better, I love constructive criticism. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
